Love Adventure
by XoxO Music In Me xoXO
Summary: BL NH JP SB. Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer, Haley James, and Bevin Marskey are about to find love in an amazing way. R&R. Better Summary Inside
1. Prologue

Okay…. I know I'm also writing _A Way Back_, but last night I was watching _National Treasure_ on USA, and I had an idea to write an OTH fic, loosely based on _National Treasure. _This is totally AU. Here is _Love Adventure._

**Summary:** Brooke, Haley, Peyton, and Bevin are all best friends who work for the National Archives. Lucas, Nathan, Jake, Skills, and Mouth have been friends their whole life. Before Nathan and Lucas' grandpa died, he told them stories about a long lost treasure, and gave them their first clue- a note. Even though their father Dan, and Uncle Keith do not believe in the treasure, Lucas and Nathan are determined to find it. When Lucas and Nathan told their friends, they immediately wanted to help; ever since then they have been treasure hunting. With no help from their family, they realize they need money and find it in Max Howe (and his groupies: Nigel, Travis, Mike, and Ryan). AU

Please give this story a shot; it's going to be different from the movie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill, or National Treasure. Maybe just a couple extra plotlines.

**Rated:** T

**Chapter 1:** Prologue

_Xoxoxo_

It was a cold morning in Washington DC. Brooke Davis, Haley James, Bevin Marskey, and Peyton Sawyer were all walking to their amazing job at the National Archives. Their whole life they had been best friends. They even shared an apartment in college; not that it was uncommon to them. They still shared an apartment. Hell, they all even worked in the same building, in the same room. No matter how much they hated school, they loved history. So again it really wasn't a surprise they worked as museum experts, together, at the National Archives.

"Why did we decide to walk today?" Brooke whined.

"Brooke! Don't you even start," Haley said, "It was your idea in the first place."

"Yeah Brooke, you said the fresh air would be good for us!" Peyton and Bevin added.

"Maybe, but what do I know? I'm 24 years old, and I don't know what's good for us." Brooke snipped, maybe a little harsher than intended. The truth was Brooke had a pretty rough night, last night. She had caught her boyfriend: Chase, and her college friend: Rachel together. Some boyfriend huh? She hadn't told her friends yet. They never liked Rachel, however they loved Chase. Haley, Bevin, and Peyton knew something was up before she even told them though.

Peyton sensing something was up asked, "What's wrong B.Davis? You came in last night crying, not to mention you're being a total bitch right now." With this said Bevin and Haley nodded, while Brooke just shot them a death glare.

"Fine…do you really want to know?" Brooke paused for confirmation, but as soon as they all nodded she continued. She started to cry a little. "Fine…last night I went over to Chase' apartment early and—"

"What did that bastard do to you?" Bevin interrupted.

"Bevin! I caught him in bed with Rachel! He's the one guy I thought I could actually trust." She said, full on tears now. Brooke closed her eyes tight trying not to cry. Brooke Davis never cried over guys. Never. However, Brooke opened her eyes, when she felt six arms wrap around her. She heard them say things like, "I never liked him," and, "You're better off without him, and her,"

"It's okay guys…you're right. I'm over it anyway. He's only worth one night of crying. Plus, I burned all of his stuff. Let's get to work, and do what we do best." No matter what problems the girls' had history always made them feel better. They all had problems; Brooke's cheating ex-boyfriend, Peyton's incapability of opening up to people, Haley- who is still like in love with a man she looked at a party, and Bevin who had never really dated before.

_Xoxoxo_

If the girls thought it was cold in Washington DC, it was an icebox in Alaska. Lucas and Nathan Scott sat on a car top with her partners in crime: Jake Jagielski, Skills Taylor and Marvin McFadden (Mouth). They were looking for treasure. Like the girls, these men had an extreme passion for history. In fact, ever since they were younger they had been dissecting a note that Lucas and Nathan's grandpa had given them when they were eight. It was the one clue they had to finding the treasure. The treasure the men had lusted and longed over for years. They were treasure hunters. They hunted for a treasure that would help mankind. A treasure that had millions and millions of years in the making. It had all started when Grandpa Scott told Nathan and Lucas a legend of treasure. They had almost given up, if it wasn't for Max Howe, and his partners, Nigel, Travis, Mike, and Ryan. Max Howe was a wealthy man who had extreme faith in the treasure and the legend. He gave the treasure hunters a lot of funding, and without it they would of never gotten this far.

It was a rainy day. Dan Scott had to leave his two boys at his father's house. He had work and he didn't want his boys to be alone. Grandpa Scott had taken them to the attic. He told them he needed to show them something, and tell them a story. Nathan and Lucas were always the inquisitive kids. They were always looking for adventure, and for little boys they loved history. 

"For generations the Scott family has been searching for a hidden treasure. A hidden treasure that contains a lot of history. I know you boys love history. You won't disappoint me like your father and uncle…Right?" When the boys fiercely shook their heads, Grandpa Scott continued. He told them the long legend of their founding fathers. He said the crusaders won the treasure, but decided to hide it because it was to great for one person. When the American Revolution started a group called the freemasons brought the treasure over. They again hide it from the British, with help from names such as Ben Franklin and George Washington.

When Grandpa Scott finished the story he grabbed a letter out of his pocket. "The secret lies with Carolina…" When he looked back up at Nathan and Lucas, they stared wide-eyed at the letter.

"Grandpa," Lucas asked, "Is this treasure real?"

"Yeah Grandpa," Nathan added, "You're not lying right?"

"No boys I'm not. You bet you're life this treasure is real. We probably would of found it by now if it weren't for father, and uncle. They are non-believers." Grandpa Scott whispered. However it wasn't soft enough because Dan Scott heard him while coming up the stairs.

"Dad! You promised you would never tell them! I'm so sick of this so-called treasure ruining my family. We're done!" Dan yelled. He started to push his kids out of the way, but not before Grandpa Scott handed them the letter. This was the day two things happened: Nathan and Lucas continued the quest for the treasure, and the days were Dan and Keith Scott never spoke to their father again.

"Can you believe were finally here guys?" Nathan asked. The Carolina had to be here, it just had to.

"No Nate, I can't ever since you and Luke told us about this treasure we've been in… it was probably one of the best decisions of my life." Jake said. 'Maybe not the best decision' Jake thought, 'God he missed her"

"Yeah Guys, thanks for everything." Mouth said. Before this Mouth and Skills were outcasts, now they truly felt like they belonged. Nathan, Lucas, and Jake had accepted them.

"We'll we couldn't do it without Max over here" Lucas stated with a huge grin.

"No problem Luke, as long as we find it." Max said with an evil smile.

About 30 minutes later they got out of their cars, and started to metal detector the land. They had been doing this for about 10 minutes. It was unresponsive. That is until Nathan heard a faint beeping noise.

"Guys! Come over here quick!" Nate hollered. Nathan started to dig and dig until he hit something metal. Lucas and Nathan high-five each other.

"Were going to need more shovels." Skills shouted. They dug. They dug because they were so close to the treasure. They dug because this was the answer to their prayers. They dug swiftly and fast. They needed this clue. They needed it very badly. An hour later everything was dug up, and all the men stood in awe of what they saw….

_Xoxoxo_

Okay so there's the first part. It will pick up and get a lot more original as it goes along. I just need help with the clues, but don't worry. For those who don't like National Treasure there is going to be a lot of other stuff. Reviews are my inspiration.

_XoKatiexo_


	2. And So It Begins

Okay…. I didn't get many reviews, but I got so many hits…. Like way more than I got with _A Way Back_… So I'll try posting one more time, but if I get no more reviews then I can't promise I'll continue writing. If you are worried that this is going to be a cheesy movie fic, don't. Like I said I have so many things planned. So many surprises. So, even if you hate _National Treasure_ PLEASE give this story a shot. But for all those who love _National Treasure_ I think your going to like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill, or National Treasure

**Rated T: **T

**Chapter 1: **And So It Begins

_Xoxoxo _

"Dr. Davis, can you tell Dr. Marskey, Dr. Sawyer, and Dr. James to meet us in the preservation room, immediately? It's urgent."

"No problem Herb. We'll be right down." Brooke sighed. Today had been the most boring day. Peyton spent the whole day brooding over some guy she met years ago, because something reminded her of him. Haley had been overloaded with work, and Bevin? Well, Bevin had been flirting with the janitor all day. Brooke, on the other had no work, so she sat at her computer deleting all the pictures of her and Chase. Plus, Brooke never really liked Herb. He was such a "Drama King"; that's what Brooke liked to call him anyways. He always called them down for the stupidest things. Herb had done this so much all the girls dreaded the phone.

"Okay, don't kill the messenger girls!" Brooke shouted as she got up from her desk. "Herb called. We have to go down to the preservation room." The girls all groaned.

"Brooke! You can't be serious!" Peyton whined, "He's called us like, four times this week!"

"He's really got it out for us, doesn't he? I mean just because we got a better job doesn't give him the right to torture us." Bevin said smugly.

"I really hate that man." Haley muttered. She was never the type of person to hate someone. However, she had so much more work to do. "Okay girls, let's go…" Haley said. With that Haley dragged them all from their seats, and down to the preservation room.

Xoxoxo 

"Nate…it's the…." Lucas couldn't even finish he was so awestruck. There it was. In all it's beauty: The Carolina.

"All these years of wishing, and here she is..." Nathan stammered.

Jake, Mouth, and Skills all stood there, not knowing what to say. Ever since junior high Jake, Skills, and Mouth had been helping the Scott Brothers find their treasure. All those year and what did they get? Nothing. This was the first step; maybe now the clues would come more easily. Knowing Lucas and Nathan he knew they wouldn't have a problem.

Other than basketball, this treasure had been the most important thing in all five boys lives. Now that it was here no one really knew how to deal with it.

"Come on boys… what are we waiting for?" Max eagerly said.

All the men started running towards the ship. They were ready. The treasure had to be here, or even a clue. Little did the boys know Max Howe wasn't a decent guy. Actually, Max had robbed a few banks in his time. He did the time though. However, none of the treasure hunters knew this; they also didn't know Max wanted the treasure all to himself. Nothing, and no one would stop him from getting that treasure. Nothing. He would make sure of it.

_Xoxoxo _

Herb stood in the hallway anxiously, tapping his foot. He didn't know where they were, but they needed to get here quick. The Gala was coming up in two weeks, and he needed to know what to do with the Declaration. Sighing he looked at his watch for the thousandth time. He looked up to the clacking of high heels, and the tile floor. He smirked when he saw the four girls, arms linked, walking down the hallway.

"Afternoon ladies…" Herb started, "Little late I see?" Herb looked at them, a huge fake smile plastered on his face.

"Look, Herb, I'm really not in the mood today," Brooke said dryly, "As matter a fact, we are not in the mood, so if you could speed it up a little, it's been a long day." Brooke finished trying to stay as nice as possible. Herb and Brooke especially never got along.

"Well Brooke," Herb spat venom crawling up his voice, "How's Chase?" Herb knew what happened. Word got around fast in this building. He knew a lot of Brooke's secrets; after all, he and Chase had known each other since high school. "That's right, you left in tears last night after you saw him with Rachel. Affairs been going on for an awfully long time Brookie. I've always told him he could do so much better than you. Guess he decided to do one of your best friends? Am I right? How does it feel?" Herb finished harshly. He could be just as nasty.

The girls could tell from the look in Brooke's eye, that Herb had taken it a step to far. They always would play mind games with each other; however, there are some lines people just don't cross.

"Okay, first off that's none of your damn business Herb," Brooke said, raising her voice slightly in the process. "At least I don't live with my parents!" It was true; Herb was a momma's boy. Every time she came into the office, she always called him Herby; she also got lipstick on his forehead. Brooke loved this. Two could play that game.

Herb was pretty mad by now. "At least I have parents!" Herb said smugly.

Peyton, Haley, and Bevin looked on with wide eyes. He had really crossed the line now.

Brooke looked at him with fire in her eyes. She lunged at him. "You jerk! Go to Hell!" They fell back with a thud. Herb wasn't expecting that. Brooke sure had some emotional baggage. Bevin and Peyton slowly pulled Brooke off Herb. They could feel her heart racing and her eyes red with anger.

"Come on Brooke," Peyton whispered in her friend's ear. Brooke didn't budge. "Please, Brooke, he is totally not worth this." Brooke collected herself and started walking away with Peyton and Bevin, her arms interlocked with theirs. They were totally her support. Haley, on the other hand stood dumbfounded.

"Bye girls!" Herb called, "Hey Brooke, next time make it hurt!" Herb called after the three girls. Brooke swung around, ready to hit him. However, her support—Bevin and Peyton—had a tight hold on her arms. Herb just laughed, he loved her family situation; it made her easy to be picked on. However, Brooke wasn't defenseless. Herb just continued to laugh, while Haley stood, he mouth agape at what had just happened.

"Now, she's got some issues." Herb laughed, until he felt the sting of Haley's hand square across his cheek. He looked back, stunned, holding his cheek. Haley looked right back at him, rage in her eyes.

"Don't you ever say that again! You have no clue what goes on! None!" Haley screamed while walking away. "We'll take care of that problem tomorrow, are we clear?" Haley said, her voice still hoarse with emotion. Herb rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we better be clear." Haley trailed off, while walking away.

Haley put her arm in the elevator just in time. The doors binged to Brooke, who was crying on the floor, and to Bevin and Peyton who were rubbing her shoulders. Brooke had been through a lot; a lot more than people knew. She didn't need people reminding her of her past.

"I took care of it." Haley whispered. Bevin and Peyton nodded their heads. Nothing more needed to be said.

_Xoxoxo_

The boys searched. They looked through room after room, and were finally starting to get discouraged. They approached the final room, the storage room.

"Nate, man, what if it's not here? We really don't have the money for this." Lucas whispered. He had heard some things about Max, none of which were very good. Everything everyone worked for was finally here; but what if the defining moment wasn't so defining?

Barrels lined the walls—most likely filled with gunpowder. They had to be careful it could be anywhere.

"Where do we start first?" Ian asked eagerly. He couldn't wait to get his hands on that treasure.

"Lets get started, guys" Jake said. The quicker they did this, the quicker they could find the treasure. They cracked open barrel after barrel they hadn't found anything yet.

"Guys, I don't think we have to look anymore!" Lucas yelled as he pulled out a box. This had to be it, this had to be their defining moment.

_Xoxoxo _

Sooo…. yeah sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hey but in my defense I didn't get that many reviews. I had this huge English project, called the Exhibition of Mastery. Thank god I'm done with it. Now I have more time to write. So like I said, reviews or I might not post again, that goes with "A Way Back" too. I know things might sound confusing now, but it will all get cleared up soon I promise. PLEASE REVIEW! _National Treasure 2 _comes out December 21st too! I saw a preview on yahoo movies. If you love _National Treasure _as much as I do, check it out!

_XoKatieXo _


	3. Personal

Okay…I got some reviews, and I'm hoping to get more. Honestly, these reviews are my inspiration, and they help me update faster. I'm almost done with finals…just one more- Earth Science- which by the way I'm scared to death I'm going to fail! I've kind of been going nuts with the studying. So bear with me, the summer is _almost _here so, that does mean more time to write. Even though I have a huge summer project for AP Euro…yuck! Some of you might have been confused with the Herb and Brooke scene. Personally, I love Brooke, so she is going to have a pretty big storyline; don't worry though; I also have two huge storyline's for Peyton and Haley. But that whole scene with Brooke will get cleared up; also, the thing with her parents will get cleared up as well. Then, let the adventure begin. Again, this is a BL, NH, JP, and BS. So I'll stop rambling, without further wait, here is chapter 3!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**Rating:** T

**Chapter 2:** Personal

Brooke Davis was never one for crying. She hated the feeling of crying; she hated people see her cry. To Brooke crying was a sign of weakness, a moment where she could let her guard down, and be a hundred percent vulnerable. She only cried in front people she trusted; these people usually consisted of Peyton, Haley, and Bevin. She never even cried in front of Chase; she was so over him. Brooke Davis refused to cry over guys.

However, there was one topic that would make her cry. That was her parents. Growing up in New York City, everyone always thought Brooke had the perfect family. Even her closest friends, like Peyton, Haley, and Bevin, didn't have a bad thing to say about them. Brooke loved her parents, and they loved her unconditionally. They were the perfect family. They loved history- just like Brooke.

That was until the night of September 1st. Brooke was just fifteen years old, and her parents were going out for a date. Of course, Brooke didn't want to interfere, so Peyton, Bevin, Haley, and their boyfriends came over to Brooke's penthouse. Brooke remembered everything so clearly about that night. She hugged her parent's goodbye, and they promised to be back by two. When two-thirty rolled around Brooke knew something was wrong: her parents never broke their promises. Typically, on a night when her parents weren't home, Brooke would throw a party, but luckily that wasn't the case tonight. Because when Peyton answered the phone at Brooke's house everything changed.

Drunk driving. Brooke's parents were walking on a crosswalk when it happened. Even though the walkers had the right of way, the driver sped into the walker's, killing them instantly.

Brooke remembered everything about that night; she remembered crying hysterically into her friend's laps. She remembered the smell of the ER. She remembered the doctor. She remembered how she fainted when they told her.

_Flashback _

Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Bevin, and Brooke's boyfriend had been waiting in the emergency room for a half an hour. Thirty Minutes. It amazed Brooke how these mere thirty minutes could seem like a lifetime.

"_Excuse Me," The sad doctor exclaimed through the emergency room, "Is they're anyone here for a Mrs. June and Mr. Dave Davis?"_

_Brooke meekly raised her hand. "I am." She said very timidly, "I'm their daughter, Brooke Davis." Brooke finished standing up, Haley's hand lying supportively on her shoulder._

_The doctor gravely walked over to Brooke. "I'm so sorry, but we did all we could do. They just couldn't make it. I am deeply sorry for your loss Brooke."_

_Instantly Brooke became hysterical. Her parents were her life. They were her everything. Sure, she was popular, but she needed a home, she needed guidance. She felt as though her body went numb, and before Brooke knew it her knees gave away. _

_She had cried for weeks. She had cried on the hospital floor, as her friends consoled her. She had cried in the cab on the way home. She had cried at the wake. At the funeral. At night. The day she moved into Haley's house. _

_Brooke had cried so much, that she had sworn herself to almost never cry. Never._

End Flashback 

Brooke hated crying, because every time she did cry it had to do with her parents. She hated remembering that night; she hated reliving it. She hated Herb for making her relive it. Herb had won; however, she had not cried in front of Herb. She wouldn't let him get the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"You okay B.Davis?" Peyton asked sympathetically. Peyton really felt for her friend. She could have never gone through what Brooke went through.

"Yeah, it's just…. I don't know, I just despise living through that day. You know what I mean. You know me, it's like the one thing I care about, so naturally Herb has to shove it in my face, and make me cry!" Brooke rambled, getting increasingly angry in the process. "I just hate Herb!" Brooke screamed. It felt like a huge burden was lifted off her shoulders; it felt good to yell, even if it was only for a second.

"Are you sure, you're okay Brooke?" Haley asked, totally unconvinced her friend was okay. After all, Brooke had lived with her; she had always heard her cry.

"Yeah." Brooke looked around to be met with her friend's unconvinced stares, "Oh my God! Guys, I promise I am fine, okay?" Brooke desperately wanted to move on to another topic; it was time to move on.

"Okay" They all agreed. None of them truly believed it though, Brooke had always been very sensitive to stuff like that. They all made there way back to their seats.

A few hours had passed and the girls were still stuck with something to do. They were all desperate to do something.

"You know guys," Brooke started, a smirk spreading across her face; her dimples in full glory, "I think its time we had and adventure…I mean we are always cooped up in here. Don't get me wrong I do love this place, but it's time we do something, I don't know…maybe…liberating. We have the world, why not take a couple days off work every now and then? "

Peyton squealed in delight. She had been dying to go on a vacation for ages. In the five years they had worked in the National Archives, they had never had a vacation. "That would be so cool, we should go to New York, or Boston, you know see all the historic landmarks! Ohh Brooke! You are such a genius!"

Haley- On the other hand was not so sure. Sure, she was up for an adventure, but there were a couple people, places, and things she would love to experience here.

_Xoxoxo_

Lucas stood their shocked for a moment. Witnessing all the other shocked expressions around him, he knew everyone- especially Nathan- was thinking the same thing: the treasure.

Lucas slowly opened the box, being extra careful not to break anything. The boxed was lined with red, soft velvet; inside the cushy lining were a pipe stem, and a pipe. **(A/N: I didn't know if they were separated or not, but they were in the movie)**

"Look guys!" Lucas exclaimed. He looked up to find excited eyes-, which he did with Nathan. Mouth, Skills, and Jake- but was met with confused and slightly angry faces.

"Here Luke," Nathan started, "Give the pipe to me."

Lucas reluctantly handed Nathan the pipe with a confused look. However, he knew what Nathan was going to do when he saw him pull out his pocketknife.

Nathan took the knife and slit his thumb open, grimacing as he did so. He slowly rubbed the wound onto the pipe stem, using his blood as ink. He carefully maneuvered the stem onto a piece of paper from his pocket, and rolled the stem across it. "Oh my God…" he mumbled, reading what the paper had to say. He looked up to meet everyone's eager eyes.

"What is it Nate?" Jake asked. Max eagerly nodded, waiting for an answer.

"I think…it's a riddle," Nathan answered. **(A/N: I don't have the actual riddle so bear with me) **Nathan told the group about the riddle. He told them about how the riddle points to an enduring document. He told them that it said what a group of 55 men has 'resolved' to do contains the next clue for the treasure. "Guys," Nathan started coming to a realization, "Luke! Man, it's a clue! Luke, Jake, Skills, and Mouth all exchanged high fives, while Max, Nigel, Travis, Mike, and Ryan look disappointed. Max was becoming increasingly angry.

"I thought you said the treasure would be here! Another clue. This is ridiculous!" Max harshly said. He wanted that reassure so badly. He would do anything.

"Whoa Max," Jake said, taken aback at Max's outburst, "We said that the treasure could be here, there were no guarantees." Skills nodded in agreement.

"Plus," Mouth added, "Were one step closer to the treasure!" He looked over at Lucas and Nathan. They had been whispering in the corner for a while, most likely racking their brains for ideas. Jake and Skills looked like they were doing the same thing. Mouth was the techno geek, but he wasn't that good at clues. He glanced over at Max, he looked super angry, if not livid.

"Okay," Nathan thought out loud, "What is a document that 55 people have taken place in?"

"I don't know," Luke thought, "55 people…" All the sudden it clicked.

"The Bill of Rights" Jake guessed. He looked over to Lucas, who was breathing heavily. Jake knew Luke had just figured it out.

"No!" Lucas said quickly, "55 men. 55 men that helped shape our country. 55 men that put there life's on the line to help this country. 55 masons. 55 signatures!" Lucas continued getting louder and louder, "You guys…" Lucas said out of breath.

Nathan looked at his brother he knew what it was. "On three Luke. One, Two, Three!"

"The Declaration of Independence!" They shouted, wide smiles on their faces.

"Nathan, this is incredible! We're one step closer! Come here man!" Lucas exclaimed pulling his brother into a hug. "This is so unreal Nate." Lucas whispered into his brother's ear.

"Grandpa would be so proud of us Luke." Nathan whispered back. Both men stood there, savoring the moment.

"Hello! Earth to Lucas and Nathan!" Mouth shouted, "Come on! You two are genius's help us figure this out!"

Both men made their way over to the barrels where everyone was sitting.

"It has to be a map." Nathan stated. "It's the only way." Lucas and Jake both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay then," Max started, "Wow, this is amazing, but how do we get it?" Max would do anything to get the treasure.

"I suggest we ask the people of the National Archives." Skills said. "They would have to believe us?" Jake, Mouth, Nathan and Lucas all agreed.

"Sadly, gentlemen I don't think they would believe us. They'll think were crazy. You know I myself have been the mastermind of several "questionably legal" activities; I have the money, the power, and the resources. I am capable of stealing this document.

Lucas and Nathan shook their heads in total disagreement. There was no way they were going to steal it. Max was definitely beginning to show his true colors. "No!" Lucas yelled, running his hand through his buzzed hair, "Dammit Max! There is no way we are gong to steal the Declaration of Independence! There has to be another way!" Lucas stood up glaring at Max. If only looks could kill.

"Excuse Me!" Max hollered, grabbing the pipe from Mouth's hands, "We are going to do this it's the only way!" He stood up rapidly gaining speed towards Lucas, "Don't you understand, the treasure!"

"Dude," Nathan started, trying to calm everyone down. He stepped between Lucas and Max. "Calm down. Max, we can't let you ruin it. It's the freaking Declaration of Independence!" Nathan kicked a barrel. It broke spraying a lot of gunpowder onto the floor.

"We'd only borrow it!" Max stated smugly, making eye contact with Lucas, "Unless I got paid to burn it." Max would do anything for money.

Lucas felt his blood curdle. He hated this guy. As soon as he heard Max cackling, he pushed his brother aside, and punched Max right in the face; the blow of the punch knocking his to the ground.

Max looked up at Lucas, shooting him a savage look. He licked the blood off his lips as Nigel, Travis, Mike, and Ryan helped him up. "You've just made a big mistake Lucas!" He screamed pulling out a lighter, His goonies pulling out guns. "You're brother, and you're friends are going to pay the price!"

All the color in Lucas' face fell. "Max! Stop you don't-" Mouth started.

"Shut up Mouth!" Max interrupted, "One more word out of any of you and you're dead!"

"Don't forget!" Jake screamed, "I have a torch in my hand…I throw this up and instantly we all die! Way quicker than you're lighter!" Jake screamed. He was afraid to die.

"So catch!" Nathan screamed pulling the torch from Jake, and tossing it to Max. It was their only hope.

Max caught it, smiled gloat fully, however, his expression went from cocky to terror as his sleeve caught on fire. He screamed let go of the torch, sending it down to the floor with a thud.

Instantly, the floor lit up, with the help of the gunpowder and spread quickly. They all tried to escape, but gunshots were fired, and with one final glance Max opened and closed the door, never looking back.

They boys stood trapped in the room, fire quickly consuming everything.

_Xoxoxo_

Okay, so there was the new update. I tried to make it longer. Reviews please! More Reviews, the faster update!

_XoKatieXo_


	4. No Way!

Wow…. I got a grand total of: 0 reviews! Come on guys…. tons of you are reading this story. Please…Please…PLEASE review my story! Reviews make my updates better, and quicker. If I don't get a lot of reviews on this update, I'm totally going to delete it, because it's obvious no one likes it… this will happen unless you review! I mean come on guys; the real action hasn't even started yet. However, I do want to thank these readers for reviewing, you guys rock: **BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE**,**aschenbloedel,** **Bleeding Crimson Regret, ****flipflopgal, ****xxlovin-laffertyxx, ****TutorGal23, ****naley23brucas03, ****PeterClaire** To make it clear I am a hopeless romantic, and finally we are going to see a couple. Okay, so here is chapter 4! I hope you enjoy… P.S **aschenbloedel:** You are hundred percent right about the Mouth being single thing; I'll try to include a love interest for him too; or maybe he'll already have one…he just hasn't talked about her yet. Eh?

**Rating:** T- Maybe a little higher (just this once) But I don't think it's M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Chapter 4:** No Way!

The boys stood trapped in the room, the flames quickly consuming everything and anything in sight. It seemed to Skills and Mouth like they were doomed.

"Have you found it yet Nate?" Lucas screamed, slightly panicking. He, like Jake didn't want to die. This was his entire fault; sometimes he had trouble controlling his temper. "It has to be there somewhere!"

"No Luke! Help Me! I can't find it; it has to be here! It's our only option!" Nathan was panicking as well; no one deserved to die- well maybe except Max.

"Okay, Guys, slow down! What are we exactly trying to find?" Jake would help them look for anything if it meant saving their lives.

"It's a smugglers hold! You know like where the stowaways could get in!" Lucas screamed. The flames were getting high, and they were running out of time.

The men searched around on their hands and knees for a few minutes until, Mouth stubbed his toe on something hard; he pushed the snow of the spot, as his eyes widened in amazement. It was the door! "Guys! Guys, get over here! I think it found it! Hurry!"

Lucas, Nathan, Skills and Jake all ran over to Mouth. Lucas high-fived Mouth, "Mouth, you're a genius!" Lucas screamed. All the men chipped in saying how heroic he just was.

"Okay, not that I don't love the flattery, put guys we got to get out of here before this ship explodes." Mouth said. Everyone had something to live for. However, as surprising as it was, Mouth was the only one of the boys who had a loved one waiting for him. Her name? Gigi. Mouth was crazy about her.

"Okay!" Lucas yelled over the fire, "Everyone hold your breath and dive in. It's going to be cold!" Lucas hated the snow. He pushed Mouth, Jake, and Skills into the hole. Next, he had to save his little brother. He had to make sure everyone was okay before he saved himself; after all, this was technically his fault. **(A/N: Lucas and Nathan are twins; Lucas is older by five minutes)** Lucas looked down at the hole; everyone was staring up at him. "Guys! Crawl!" Lucas screamed.

Nathan looked at his brother with terror in his eyes, "Lucas! Get your ass down here! Why the hell are you waiting!"?

Lucas chuckled at his brother's sudden anger, "Calm down Nate! I just wanted to make sure everyone was safe." Lucas calmly stated. He took one last look at the Carolina, and sighed: It would only be seconds before it exploded. He took a deep breath, and jumped into the smugglers hold.

_Xoxoxo_

"Run!" Max screamed, while running out of the boat, "We don't have much time!"

As they made their way into daylight, they ran to their fancy snowmobiles. Nigel and Travis forcefully grabbed everyone onto them, while Ryan sped away from the boat. Max took one final look at the boat, and the people he was leaving behind. He felt an urge to go back and save them; truth be told he didn't want anyone to die.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! BOOM! Max tightened his grip on the pipe. He sighed as the boat exploded and broke into numerous tiny pieces. He knew there was nothing he could do to save them. There was only one thing left do: steal the Declaration of Independence. "Well!" Max screamed, angered from the sudden stop of the snowmobiles, "Keep going! There is nothing else left for us here." With that the snowmobiles sped off into the distance, never once looking back.

_Xoxoxo_

The girls quickly walked out of the Archives, trying their best to avoid Herb. The rest of the day- as they figured was totally eventless. They were all heading back to their apartment for some good TV, Chinese food, and to have some much needed girl talk- mostly about guys. Especially needed for Peyton and Haley. Man, those two girls were way in over their heads, according to Brooke and Bevin anyway.

"Okay," Brooke said as she slammed the door to their apartment, "Spill girlies. I know you've been thinking about guys all day!" Brooke giggled, while Peyton and Haley rolled their eyes.

"Guys," Bevin added, "It's totally obvious! Especially you Haley! Are you still thinking about Mr. Dreamy Party Guy?"

Haley blushed. "Bev! Don't call him that okay…and yes…I have been thinking about him. It's kind of hard not to!" Haley groaned. She was in love with this one guy she met at gala. He was too remarkable to forget.

_Flashback_

_Haley observed all the people attending this month's gala. The archive held a gala every month, and as employees the girls were required to attend. There was still like five hours left of the gala. She looked over at Brooke. She had her arm causally draped around Chase, clearly laughing at some remark that only she could hear. _

_Bevin was flirting absolutely horrible with this one guy, who clearly had no interest in her. 'Poor Bev' Haley thought. Bevin was a stunning girl; unfortunately, she could not flirt well at all._

_Lastly, Haley looked over at Peyton who was sulking by the appetizer table. Immediately, Haley knew what she was thinking about: The guy she met at summer camp six years ago. Peyton fell in love with this man, and was never able to let him go._

_Haley saw herb making his way over to her. She inwardly groaned, and made a run for it the bathroom. Unfortunately for Haley, she ran into the men's room. _

"_When is this thing going to end?" Haley thought out loud. From what she could see no one was in there. However, she was wrong._

"_I don't know." A voice from behind her said. Haley gasped as she held her chest tightly. Of course she wasn't expecting anyone to respond. Haley turned around, almost gawking at the site in front of her. He was tall and muscular. He had stunning eyes, his hair was the perfect shade of black, and he had a smile that could make her melt right then and there. _

"_I'm assuming you're here for the same reason as me?" He asked, laughing a little in the process._

"_If it's to go to the bathroom: no, but if your in here because your hiding out from the dreaded gala: then yes." Haley responded coyly._

"_I guess we're in here for the same reason then." He said, putting his smile into full show, "Don't get me wrong I love history, but my brother always drags me to these stupid things. Let me guess, you're boyfriend drags you here as well?"_

"_No. Actually I'm single; my friends wouldn't let me miss it." Haley answered slightly blushing._

"_Oh." Nathan responded, pleasantly surprised, "I'm Nathan…you are?" _

"_Haley," Haley smiled back, "Haley James."_

"_Well a pleasure to meet you Haley James" Nathan stopped talking for a moment and let the music of the orchestra fill both their ears._

"_Isn't the music beautiful?" Haley asked Nathan, who nodded his head in agreement._

"_Very. Haley?" Nathan reluctantly asked. He didn't know if she would think he was crazy._

"_Yeah." Haley answered, wondering, what this witty man would ask her next._

"_Would you like to dance?" Nathan knew he was taking a chance; only a daring person would dance with him in the bathroom. He loved daring people._

_Haley's face lit up. She was already falling for him. "I'd love too." She replied. Inside Haley was bubbling. She was really falling for him._

_Now it was Nathan's turn to have his face light up. He fast-walked over to the door, and locked it. He looked back at Haley, who was beaming at him, and slowly walked over to her. As they got face to face, Nathan gently grabbed Haley's hand and laced it in his own. It was amazing how comfortable they both felt around each other._

_Nathan pulled Haley close, as he gently grabbed her waist, wishing he would never have to let go. Haley's body relaxed and she carefully rested her head onto his chest. She had never felt safer._

_As they swayed to the music, a huge realization hit Nathan: he was already falling in love with her. They danced like this for an hour or so talking about everything from their childhoods, to their shared love of history. They talked about everything. Nathan felt like he had met his soul mate._

"_Nathan," Haley mumbled into his chest._

"_Yeah?" He asked, silently, praying she wasn't going to leave him._

"_Would you think I was a crazy person if I said I loved you?" Haley hoped he would say 'no', she felt like he knew her and already she completely trusted him._

"_No, not for a second. You want to know why?" Nathan asked breathing in the scent of her hair: vanilla. _

"_Why?" Haley whispered, nestling her head deeper into his chest._

"_Because I love you too." Nathan responded, he didn't know how she would react to this. He knew he needed to be with her. He smiled when he felt Haley smile across his chest._

_Haley didn't know what to say. She felt as if she could breathe. She slowly lifted her head off of Nathan's chest and looked him in the eye. She slowly moved her head towards his. _

_Seeing Haley do this Nathan moved his head towards Haley's. Their lips touched and they gently kissed. Nathan brought his hand up to Haley's cheek and gently caressed it. She was perfect. The kiss contained passion, energy, and mostly love. They unlocked their lips, both out of breath. _

_Again Nathan slowly brought his head down to meet Haley's. They kissed once again, Haley, standing on her tiptoes. Nathan and Haley slowly deepened the kiss, both fighting their tongues into the other's mouth. They kissed like this for ages until the broke apart breathing heavy, both desperate to be close to each other. _

_Haley brought her hands up to Nathan's shirt and slowly started to unbutton it. Again, their lips interlocked effortlessly. Nathan's hands traveled down Haley's dress, trying to find the zipper. Finally, he found it and carefully started to unzip her dress while Haley worked on unzipping his pants. _

_Minutes later both were on the floor, pouring themselves into each other; Nathan's hand gently rubbing her body, while Haley grabbed onto his back. _

"_I love you Nathan." Haley murmured. "You never told me your last name?" Haley asked._

"_It's Scott. Nathan Scott. I love you too Haley James." They both continued kissing, until they heard the party beginning to fade._

"_Please don't tell me it's over already." Haley groaned. If it were up to her, they would never leave the bathroom. They both stood up exchanging kisses every now and then, and putting their clothes back on. _

"_I know…Haley, I really love you. I know it's only been one night, but these five hours have been truly amazing. I was never one to believe in love at first sight…until tonight. You are going to think I'm mental, but here goes nothing."_

_Haley was touched. She never thought she would feel this way about someone. She gently touched his shoulder. "What?" she asked._

_Nathan carefully got down on one knee, sliding off his class ring in the process, "Haley James, will you have the pleasure of marrying me, Nathan Scott? It would truly make me the happiest man in the world!" Nathan asked. He started listening intently to Haley, waiting for an answer._

_Haley started crying tears of happiness. "Yes! Of course, I will marry you!" She cried throwing her arms around him. Nathan picked her up in the air and spun her around. _

"_Yes!" He screamed, planting a passionate kiss on her lips. He carefully slid the ring onto her finger._

_Suddenly Nathan smile faltered as he realized, he had to go to Antarctica the next day. "Haley, remember how I told you about the 'The Carolina"_

"_Yeah." Haley responded uneasily. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach._

"_Well, me and my brother are going to Antarctica to find it tomorrow. We'll be gone for like a month. I wish I could take you with me, but I can't." Nathan said talking very fast, "Earlier we exchanged cell numbers. I promise the day I get back I will call you okay. I promise. I love you Haley this will not be the last time we see each other. I'm giving you my word." Nathan finished._

"_I believe you," Haley whispered, bursting into tears, "I'll wait forever, I love you too Nathan…so much." The tears were rapidly falling down her face._

"_Shhh, Hales…don't cry." He said, gently using his thumb to wipe away her tears. _

_They there enveloped in each other's arms for minutes. They exchanged I love you's and kissed one last passionate kiss before Nathan made his way to the door, slowly unlocking it. "Goodbye for now Haley James…I love you, never forget that. When I get back I will find you." Nathan slowly walked over to Haley kissing the top of her head._

"_I love you too." Haley said, as Nathan walked out the door._

"_Goodbye Nathan." Haley whispered, as she burst into tears, staring intently at the ring Nathan had given her._

_End Flashback_

"He is coming back guys." Haley stated after finishing the story. Her fiends had never heard it before. "I know it sounds crazy, but I am head over heels in love with him!"

"Oh My God!! Haley! How could you not tell us!?!" The girls shrieked, "We had no idea…Oh My God!" The girls all ran over to Haley jumping up and down.

"Tutor girl! You're getting married." Brooke screamed, truly happy for her friend.

"I know!" Haley said excited. The rest of the night the girls were talking to Haley about Nathan. Haley was thinking about Nathan, and back in Antarctica, as Nathan lied in the snow he was thinking about Haley. His Hales.

_Xoxoxo_

Okay…so there you go Naley fans. I hope you like it…I am a hopeless romantic, even if it is a bit unrealistic. Reviews Please!

_XoKatieXo_


End file.
